The invention relates to pneumatic tires which have improved wet traction and handling characteristics as well as improved noise and irregular wear characteristics.
This application is related to copending applications U.S. Ser. No. 07/666,816; 07/666,811; D667,100; 07/666,327; 07/666,328; and 07/666,815, incorporated herein by reference, and filed on even date herewith.
Hydroplaning of tires on wet pavement has long been a problem in the prior art. Various tire designs, adapted to channel water away from the tire, and thereby maintain rubber contact with the road have been tried by the prior art to correct this problem. Although prior art rain tire designs have improved wet traction, it is a continuing goal in the art to further improve wet traction.
Irregular wear has become a problem in tires in recent years due mainly to the expanding use of front wheel drive and the use of new suspension systems and braking systems. Design changes directed toward the irregular wear problem and the wet traction problem have sometimes caused handling problems and tire noise problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic tire having improved wet traction while having good handling, improved noise and improved irregular wear characteristics.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.